Controlled Chaos Halloween Special
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: It's that time of year again, the time where little kids, or creepy, anti-social teenagers, dress-up and go Trick or Treating. But for one Fanfiction Author, he creates one of the biggest Halloween parties ever. And with the help of his best Author and O.C friends, Johnny Rocketbooster creates the Controlled Chaos Studios Halloween party. And he personally like to invite you.


**Johnny: So, uh, I realize I have done nothing but waste time with these intros when the reality is… this is supposed to be the disclaimer where I say I don't own anything but my O.C's and such, so in order to not get my pants sued off Moonlight, Sarah, and everyone else is going to do all the disclaimers I missed and future ones I miss, Moonlight begin **

**Moonlight: Johnny doesn't own the following characters in Moonlight's Secrets To Surviving High School: Speedy Prower, Freddy Evil, Michael "Darkness" Dawson, Janice "Bangs" Cahill, Kenya Black, and any other O.C or Sega character he receives. **

**Sarah: He doesn't own any of the Sega characters and is sorry for how he made them if they seem wrong. In Amy's true obsession, he does own Moonlight, Bobby, Francisco, Michal, and Jacob **

**Gauntlet: He doesn't own any character except his own in The Life After Sonic Heroes 2. **

**Lexi: He means no disrespect for placing Nintendo creator and Sega creator as hostile people, that was a one-time thing and that's final. **

**Johnny: Sorry, any angry creators if I disrespected you cause of this. It will not happen again, promise. **

It's that time of year again, the time where little kids, or creepy, anti-social teenagers, dress-up and go Trick or Treating. But for one Fanfiction Author, he creates one of the biggest Halloween parties ever. And with the help of his best Author and O.C friends, Johnny Rocketbooster creates the Controlled Chaos Studios Halloween party.

"Come on people, we don't have all day here! The party is going to start three hours from now!" Johnny said in his costume. He is not ready to reveal it so he covered it in a white sheet to make himself look like a ghost. Johnny was a tall, blonde white kid with blue eyes and messy long hair. Moonlight had a similar idea and made himself a ghost over his real costume. Moonlight is a dark blue hedgefox with spiked messy blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes; he also has three quills on each side of his face going straight up and three tails all tipped blonde.

M.I.R.A, or Merissa Isabella Rodriguez Adana for long, is a golden blonde fox with short, dark green hair that has a couple strands over her left eye, a black and white spiral tail, and dark blue eyes, was dressed as a female Rob Dyrdek. Sarah Trinity, a red furred skunk with a black line running up her tail to the top of her back, extremely long black and white striped hair, green cat eyes with hints of blue, was dressed up as Amy Rose. She said it was a joke, but really it was to get Moonlight to like her more. She had Amy's dress and boots, she curled her hair in front and had the headband just right, and she even dyed her fur a bright pink, especially the tail.

They were finishing the hanging of streamers, because you can't have a party without streamers. After a little while, everybody was done with the decorating. Johnny lined them all up so he could get roll call done and the party could begin.

"Moonlight?" Johnny started.

"Here."

"Cool, Sarah?"

"Here."

"Gauntlet?"

"Here." Gauntlet was a dark brown Mechadilla. He had a black messed up buzz cut and a tan shell. His left arm, whole bottom half, and the top of head, including his right eye, was robotic. He was dressed up as Jason Hanson, a pretty good football player, in his opinion, for the Detroit Lions.

"Lexi?"

"Here." Lexi was a tall dark brown wolf with a very bushy, cat-like tail, really long brown curly hair with some tan bangs, sparkling brown eyes, and triple D-cup breasts. She was dressed up as an armadillo, just to impress Gauntlet.

"Shredder and Razor?"

"YO!" The two idiots called out towards the back of the lineup. Razor was a buff tan brown wolf with slicked back dark brown hair that made him look like a Super Saiyan, big puffy ears, creepy yellow eyes, and a small brown tail.

Shredder looked about the same except his Super Saiyan hair-do is a little shorter and it is tan brown, his fur is dark brown, he has Knuckles' dreadlocks while Razor has a combination of Knuckles' dreadlocks and Sonics' quills, and his tail is a lot bushier. They both were dressed up as the greatest horror monsters ever. Razor was Freddy Kruger, and Shredder was Jason Voorhees.

"Jordon and Samantha?"

"Here!" Moonlight's stalkers said simultaneously. Jordan is a black cat with a white "X" on her chest and a sprinkle of white in front of both of her ears, down to her dark green eyes. Her hair is kind of like Moonlight's, but more forced and black just like her fur. Her tail is all fizzy. Samantha is a snow white cat with spiked messy black hair. She also has the same dark green eyes, only she wears dark blue rimmed glasses. Her tail is as bushy as Moonlight's, and has her whiskers in the same style as Moonlight's quills. They were planning on dressing up as Moonlight, but Johnny told them not to, so they dressed up as each other. Not like anyone could tell. Jordon and Samantha were twins, they looked about the same, they talked about the same things, and they even sounded exactly the same.

"Bobby?"

"Here." Bobby was a tall, very pale brown-haired kid with blue eyes and shorter hair than Johnny and Moonlight. He was dressed as someone he made up called Scissors, a super assassin with a pair of katana blades morphed into an extremely large pair of scissors.

"Okay, I think that's it." Johnny continued. "Now on to business. We have only a few minutes before the guests arrive and-" Suddenly the doorbell rang. The studio doubles as Johnny's house because of some problems he had on Earth. **(Johnny: This is the first time I had an interruption, but to understand this, the story about it will be soon. I promise. Now, back to this story.)** Moonlight went to answer it. On the other side was Ghostking; Johnny's best Author friend, and Monica, Mark, and Kenya; some of Ghostking's O.C's.

Mark and Monica Cleveland are both twins. They both are 15, have brown-ish blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Kenya Black is a hedgehog. She has black quills pulled back in a ponytail on her head, with a dark blue stripe running down the middle of her quills. She is tall and has blue eyes. Kenya was dressed as Ghostking. She has her glasses, she had a wig made to look like Ghostking's hair, and she is mocking Ghostking's voice every now and then. Mark and Monica are dressed up as Link and Zelda, and Ghostking is dressed up as an Emo Punk Rocker, mainly cause she didn't know what to be.

"Hey, the party isn't starting yet. What are you doing here?" Johnny asked.

Ghostking just shrugged. "These guys were annoying the heck out of me, even more then you do."

Johnny just said "No one is more annoying than me."

"Unfortunately, he's right." Moonlight sighed. "He's the King of Ultimate Annoyance." Johnny just nodded.

After Johnny got everything settled, he checked his watch. He wanted to time the party for the stroke of midnight, but the way things were working he'd have to start it early. The guests were arriving and boy, was it a big list. He thought about just calling the Sonic guys over, but then the party would be boring. So he called in a huge favor from the one guy who helped Johnny become an Author. His name is Chumble, look him up. Johnny called him and got the biggest group of video game characters ever. He even got characters as far as Microsoft and Sony. Johnny was still making sure the party was going to be spectacular when the door bell rang.

"I got it!" Moonlight yelled, and then ran over to the door. What he saw shocked him. It was a human girl about Bobby's age with long smooth brown hair, a kind of chubby body and nice deep blue eyes. She was dressed up as a Siren. The weird part was, this wasn't one of Johnny's O.C's

"Uh…" was all she could say to Moonlight. Moonlight face palmed.

"I'm sorry, my name is Moonlight Booster. Uh, and you are?"

"Um, I think I'm at the wrong house. My friend said he was working at some big Halloween party."

Suddenly, Bobby glanced out the door and his eyes widened. He ran up and pushed Moonlight out of the way.

"Hey Kamy, what are you doing here?" Bobby asked as casually as someone who, unbeknownst to him, had accidently stabbed his scissors into his foot. Hard.

"Oh, hey Bobby! You said that you were going to be bored at this party, and you said that you wished that I could come. So here I am." Kamyllia Wright, her real name, said.

"Here you are." Bobby repeated, scared as heck as to what Johnny would do if he knew she was here. Then a question popped into his head. "Wait, how did you get here? The inter-media dimension portal is closed to non-Authors or O.C's."

"…Uh?" Kamyllia asked, not understanding a word he just said. "I just took the path behind your house, and boom! Here I am."

"Oooooooh..." Bobby said. He realized he left the door to the back way open. "Well, come in, but if anyone asks, you're one of Johnny' O.C's."

"What's an O.C?"

"An O.C is an anagram; it means own-governed character. Basically an Author creates an O.C and it's that Author's personal character for life." Bobby explained, but Kamyllia's head was spinning too much to understand.

It was 15 minutes to midnight. Johnny and Moonlight were excited to unveil their costumes. They didn't even know each other's costumes. Ghostking was pretty happy hanging with Nathan Drake and Kratos, mainly because she was stealing game secrets from them without them knowing. Link and Mark were checking each other out. They were surprised how much they looked alike. Zelda and Monica looked like complete opposites. Sonic and Tails were shocked at what Mario and Luigi were dressed up as. All four of them were dressed as each other. Sonic was Mario, Tails was Luigi, Mario was Sonic, and Luigi was Tails.

"Um, we will never mention this again. Agreed?" Sonic said.

"Si." Mario and Luigi said together and left. As soon as they were gone Sonic and Tails shuddered, and so did Mario and Luigi.

It was a gamers' paradise here at Controlled Chaos Studios. Everybody was having a blast. Well, almost everyone. The doorbell rung once again and Bobby answered it.

"Hel- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bobby screamed out laughing as he saw Winston "Dagger" Cunningham, a Sonic O.C from TatlTails. He is a ruby red kitsune with neatly combed bangs and aqua blue eyes. The reason Bobby was laughing so hard was because Dagger was dressed up as Dorothy and TatlTails, who was right next to him, was a human female Sonic. Tatl, for short, is a short human girl with pale skin, short dark brown hair currently covered by a boy's blue wig, hazel eyes, and muggy red glasses in her pocket.

She was wearing a sleeveless blue jacket zipped a bit, a white tank top, skinny jeans, red Bobs shoes with homemade buckle straps, and white gloves.

"WHAT THE FRACTIONS?" Bobby screamed, still laughing his butt off. Dagger looked like he was about to strangle Bobby.

"I lost a bet, okay?!" Dagger shouted. "I had to have the least funny interview for Johnny's other story and I lost, even though Madi was tortured by an evil skunk and Mechadilla." Bobby let them in. As soon as Tatl laid her eyes on Gauntlet and Sarah, she attacked.

It was almost midnight, just one more minute. Johnny and Moonlight took to the stage.

"Um, Hello?" Johnny said, but no one was paying any attention.

"Hello?" Still nothing.

"HEY, EVERYBODY! LISTEN OR I'LL GET SARAH TO SPRAY YOU ALL TO OBLIVON!" Moonlight screamed, making everybody turn towards the stage in fright. "There you go." Moonlight smiled at Johnny.

"Thanks? Ahem. Hello, everybody, and welcome to my first annual Halloween party. The real party will begin in just a few seconds, and thanks to our resident emo, we are able to bring real scares to you guys. And now, because I'm sure the audience behind the fourth wall already know what we are and want to be proven right, our costume reveal!" Both Johnny and Moonlight threw their white sheets off to reveal Johnny as a one hundred percent Moonlight replica and Moonlight as a trans-species Johnny Rocketbooster; in other words, they became one another. "TA-DA!" they said at the same time. Everybody clapped because they didn't know what else to do.

"Oh, come on people! At least say 'wow'! I mean, I didn't change my entire DNA structure just for a couple of claps." Moonlight yelled, or was it Johnny? Even I don't know folks. We'll just say it's Moonlight because it looks like Johnny.

Suddenly there was the dong of the clock marking midnight, and an evil laugh echoed throughout the mansion.

"Um, that was not Satan." Johnny said. Moonlight looked at him like 'how the heck do you know what Satan sounds like?'. The lights went out, freaking everybody out. When they came back on, Johnny and Moonlight were gone.

"Where are they?" People called out. Ghostking and TatlTails went up the stage and tried to calm everybody down.

"Calm the heck down!" Ghostking yelled, making Tatl flinch a bit.

"Ok, everybody relax." Tatl started. "I'm sure it's a prank. Just continue to partayyyy-" Suddenly a screen lowered, revealing Moonlight and Johnny. They were beat, burned, and scared as heck. Three dark voices were heard off screen.

"Hello, everyone." The voices said. "If you wish to leave with your life, GO NOW. If you want to see these guys again, TOO BAD. Any questions?" They started laughing evilly again before the screen died.

"Well, I guess it wasn't a prank. Ok, so... who wants to save Johnny and Moonlight?" The room could not have cleared any faster.

"Seriously?!" Tatl shouted at the retreating crowd. Her eyes then fell on the twenty-five or so people left. "Well, I guess we're the rescue party. Ok, this place is huge so I'm separating you guys by team. Nathan, Kratos, Jak, Daxter, Ratchet, Clank. You will be Team Sony. You guys go down the left wing of the house. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Silver. You're Team Sega; you guys got the right wing. All of us Authors, we'll be Team Author; we got the upper levels. And, unless you really wanna be part of one of those teams, in which case announce so, Sarah, M.I.R.A, Lexi, Gauntlet, Bobby, Jordon, Samantha, Razor, Shredder and Kamyllia are Team O.C's; you get the bottom levels. Find Johnny and Moonlight, attack the bad guys, and then call us." The only ones she missed were Mario, Luigi and Link.

The way she ordered everyone around made them all wonder "Who put her in charge?".

"I'm going to go with Team Sony!" Mark and Monica said together and took off with them, Kamyllia got a lot closer to Bobby, and Sarah, M.I.R.A, Lexi, and Gauntlet went with Team Authors. This is going to be interesting.

**(Johnny faced bats fly up) **

"So, what was it like fighting Zeus?" Monica asked, crowding Kratos and making him uncomfortable. Out of everything he stood up to, fan girls are the only thing that terrifies him.

Mark was hanging with Daxter and Clank. "So there I was, toe to toe with FIVE of the nastiest Metal Heads you ever saw! Slime oozing from monstrous jaws! Teeth sharper than daggers! Slowly, all TEN of 'em surround me. But do I surrender? No! I summon my highly trained killer instincts, and pounce! Hya! Chooy! Whaa! HAA! And when the dust cleared, there were TWENTY less Metal Heads in the world!" Daxter said, imitating his moves.

"Daxter, you're amazing!" Mark exclaimed. Daxter rubbed his finger nails against his fur.

"Yeah, I know."

"You are an idiot." Clank said as plain as can be.

"WHAT?! Why I-" Daxter started, but Clank just raised his hand.

"-ought to rip you a new one." Clank said, mimicking Daxter's voice perfectly. Daxter just slumped.

**(Johnny faced Ghost's float up)**

"So, why are we trying to save Johnny and Moonlight again?" Ghostking asked. Suddenly, audience type laughter came out of nowhere.

"Sorry, I thought it would be funny if I made this like an old Scooby-Doo show." M.I.R.A smirked.

"Oh, so who would you pick for the characters out of us?" Gauntlet smiled. M.I.R.A thought for a bit.

"Um, ok. TatlTails would either be Velma or… No, Ghostking is Velma because she's so nerdy looking. Sarah would maybe be Shaggy. Lexi, you're Daphne and TatlTails is Fred." M.I.R.A answered.

"Wait, who am I?" Gauntlet asked.

"Oh, you're Scooby."

"OK, I wish to switch!" Sarah said, pushing Gauntlet over by Lexi. He lowered his head in defeat and Lexi knelt down and squeezed him into her breasts, patting his head.

"It's alright. I'll be Shaggy so we can be closer together, OK?" Lexi smiled at Gauntlet who just smiled right back. Everybody else just tried to empty their heads of bad images.

**(Johnny faced vampires pop in, change into bats, and vanished)**

"So, who's your Author?" Jordon asked Kamyllia. She and Samantha were crowding Kamyllia and she looked scared. Bobby popped in and got her away from them.

"What are you not telling me?" Kamyllia asked Bobby, pulling away from his grip. Bobby rubbed the back of his head and said, "You know how I talked about ? Wellllll, I am an O.C for Johnny. I'm real in real life, but here I'm just a character he uses in his fics. I'm in two right now actually; we finished shooting the first one and I'll send you a copy, the second is postponed until Johnny feels like it. He sucks at updating, that lazy loser."

Again, Kamyllia was having trouble dealing with all of it, but she managed to figure out "So this explains why I catch you sneaking out into some weird hideout, and why they won't let me in without clearance from an Author."

"Yeah, they have that so non-O.C's can't get in and make bad stuff happen. But you're my best friend, and I have to tell you the truth. Plus, now me and you can be together more."

"Yeah."

Dagger then came up in-between them and turned, smirking. "You guys are so loud. We know your secret now, Kamy." He said, smirking the entire time. Bobby and Kamyllia turned and saw everybody looking at them scared. Bobby smirked at Dagger and said, "Yeah, but no one else going to know. Right, Dorothy?"

Dagger walked away cursing underneath his breath.

**(Johnny faced zombies limped across)**

"Remind me again, why are we trying to save Johnny and Moonlight?" Shadow asked, wondering why the heck he was still here and not gone yet.

"Johnny still has to finish our stories." Sonic answered, taking an epic pose. "I want to be more famous than I already am."

Mario stepped in and said "You're not famous anyway." Sonic fell out of his pose.

"Wait, why are you guys following us?" Silver asked Mario, Luigi, and Link. They just shrugged.

"TatlTails didn't give us a team, so we figured you guys are the closest to Nintendo and we should go with you guys." Link answered, making everybody wonder how he is talking.

"WHAT THE FRUIT?! HOW CAN YOU TALK?" Silver shouted more shocked then anybody. Tails went to poke him to see if he was real, but before he got close Link went 'boo' in his face, making him faint.

"Johnny reads my manga and decided to give me a voice. His." Link answered. Silver thought for a bit and realized it does sound like Johnny, only a little younger.

"Oh, well. We have to get Johnny so we can finish this story and the others about me." Sonic said smiling, but again Mario stepped in and out-did his pose. Then Link made them both step down as he did the uber awesome pose.

"Wait, what about Moonlight?" Tails asked. Sonic looked confused and said, "What about him?"

"What do you mean?" Amy scolded, a little worried. "He was kidnapped too, we have to save him!"

"Oh right, we'll save him to." Sonic sighed. "But we mostly have to save Johnny." He smiled happily. Amy exploded.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself, do you, Sonic?! Moonlight is your best friend, and you're just USING him to get to your number one fan Author! You are a JERK, Sonic the Hedgehog and I don't want to see your face EVER AGAIN!" Then she grabbed Tails and took off, leaving everybody stunned. Sonic somehow just then noticed what costume Amy was wearing. She had somehow changed from a hedgehog to a hedgefox. Her fur was a little darker and had hints of blue, she had very long blonde hair with three spikes in front held by a dark blue headband and lots of pink highlights here and there, she had three tails all tipped pink and blonde, and her ears and fangs grew longer and pointier. She was also dressed different than usual; she was wearing a white Element shirt with black long sleeves, a red and black tie like Moonlight wears now to make him look like a party person, her normal red boots but with a black line instead of a white line down the sides, blue and black fingerless gloves, blue ratty skater skinny's, and a red and black diamond checkered, fluffy skirt.

"Did she always look that way?" Sonic asked but there was no response. He turned and saw they left him in darkness. Suddenly a guy in a black suit and red tie appeared and walked over to Sonic. He placed a hand on Sonics' shoulder.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Sonic screamed and turned to see the guy. He relaxed. "Oh, it's you. You and your brother Mephiles keep coming out of the shadows. Wait, you look different - AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Sonic screamed as the guy disappeared with Sonic wrapped in his tentacles. He turned toward the camera that was watching him and revealed he had no face.

**(Johnny faced Michal Jackson zombie moonwalked across)**

After Johnny woke up again, he looked up to see his kidnappers laughing at the security screen. He then turned to see Moonlight snoring happily.

"Yo, J's awake" said kidnapper 1. The other two got up and walked over. Johnny smiled nervously.

"Hi. What do you guys want?" he said like an idiot. The first guy just kicked him, then Moonlight, waking him up.

"HEY, THAT HURTS LIKE HELL!" Moonlight yelled. The second guy clapped his hands and a huge circle of flame appeared around them. Johnny thought he saw Iblis inside of it but it just went straight towards the second guy.

"WHO ARE YOU A-HOLES?" Moonlight yelled, causing the third guy to slug him. But the first guy just held his hand to stop them both and said, "You know what? You guys do deserve to know who your executioners are." and stepped towards them. With the added light Johnny and Moonlight saw who they were.

"No, it's not possible! You guys have been deleted!" Johnny screeched trying to step away but it was impossible.

Standing in front of them was a hedgefox who looked a lot like Moonlight except he had pitch black fur, blood red spiked messy hair, black eyes, a black suit with a black and red striped tie, three tails all tipped red, black boots with red straps, and the same gloves as Moonlight only much darker.

Standing on his left side was a fox that looked like he was on fire; he had burnt brown fur, his hair was literally made of fire, he was wearing a black leather jacket, blue and black checkered vans, black jeans, his eyes were made of fire, and he had one tail tipped with fire.

The last guy was a hedgehog that looked like Sonic and Shadow combined; he had Sonics' quills, but they had blue stripes on them like Shadow has red stripes. His fur was blacker then Shadow's, blacker then night even. His eyes were a dark green, and he had a black coat with no shirt exposing his blue oval chest, black jeans, and the same gloves and shoes as Sonic except darker.

"Yes, you did delete them." Said a voice that can only scare Ghostking to death. "But only a class F Author can bring them back." Johnny turned and his jaw dropped, standing there was a man who had been beaten not once, but twice by Ghostking, yet refused to die. The Commander, an evil Author who is obsessed with stealing other Authors powers.

"Hello, Johnny. I have just been dying to meet you." The Commander smiled, evilly.

**(Johnny faced Freddy Kruger slashed the screen laughing)**

Ghostking, Tatl, Sarah, Gauntlet, Lexi, and M.I.R.A entered the studio and looked around. It was creepy as heck. They checked over everything, trying to find a clue to Johnny and Moonlight's whereabouts.

"There's nothing here. Johnny would leave some kind of clue, even if he was knocked out." Sarah said, throwing something off of Johnny's desk. Ghostking came over and noticed something that wasn't supposed to be there; a coffee mug that hadn't been knocked over, even after the desk was jostled as much as it was.

"That's strange," Ghostking said. "Considering Johnny doesn't drink coffee." She lifted up the mug. Suddenly the wall in front lifted and revealed a vault. The vault opened and revealed a tunnel. Ghostking called in the find and she, Sarah, Tatl, Lexi, Gauntlet, and M.I.R.A went into the creepy dark tunnel, where Johnny and Moonlight had been taken.

**(Johnny as Moonlight and Moonlight as Johnny came, did their secret handshake, and ended it with smacking each other so hard they flew) **

"Amy, wait, slow down!" Tails said, still being dragged by her. She finally let go and climbed up the stairs to the studio. She sat down in Moonlight' chair and cried a little. Tails sat down next to her and saw Link and Mario coming this way.

"Hey Amy, what's wrong?" Link asked, sitting next to her. Mario went to check around the office.

"Nothing. Just go." She said, still crying. Tails patted her on the back and said "Hey Amy, why did you choose this idea for a costume?"

Amy just looked at herself and sighed. "Because of Moonlight. I wanted him to notice me. But I didn't even get a chance to show him what I look like. I know he's an O.C, but he's the nicest, kindest, funniest O.C I have ever met. And I guess, because of how he is always there for me when Sonic ditches me, and everything else about him, I started to fall for him. I want him to think of me as more than just a friend."

Tails smiled and said, "Well what are we doing here? Let's get Moonlight and Johnny."

Suddenly Mario came over and said, "I think I know where Johnny and Moonlight are." Tails and Amy look at each other and found where Ghostking and the rest of them went.

"Well, ladies first." Tails said nervously. Amy rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs.

**(Johnny faced witch flew in and cast a spell)**

"Can I use your swords? Why are you so pissed? I think white and pale are awesome. Can I use your Fleece?" Monica kept asking lame questions to Kratos, who was trying hard to not use his blade to cut her down. Nathan was helping, but not by much. Meanwhile, Daxter and Clank where ready to beat the crud out of each other. Mark was encouraging the fight but Jak and Ratchet were still trying to hold them off.

"Daxter, stop this right now!" Jak said holding him by the tail.

"Yeah, you too Clank! This is insane!" Ratchet said holding on to a loose wire.

"This is awesome!" Mark shouted. "I want to see who would win the ultimate sidekick showdown! FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT." He started eating popcorn he made out of nowhere. Soon his walkie talkie beeped and everybody was distracted long enough for Daxter to tackle Clank

"HAHAHA! Now what, bucket head? I've got you, and there is no escape!" Daxter smirked as he put Clank in a choke hold. Clank turned super robot and said, "What now, furball? I've got you and there is no escape."

After Daxter was woken up from being knocked out, they set off to the studio.

**(Johnny faced Goblin booed all of the little kids)  
**  
Shadow and Silver decided to hit the snack bar and were pigging out on all the free candy and such. While they were eating, Silver's walkie talkie went off and they decided to stay there for a little bit longer before going to go help.

**(Johnny faced Dracula was enjoying some fake sun bathing)  
**  
"You will never get away with this, Commander!"Johnny growled. "Ghostking beat you once, then again, so I totally can kick your sorry buttocks!" The Commander just laughed and said, "Please. Ghostking and her annoying little brat friend Sarah can't do anything. I am invincible, I am all-powerful, I-" He paused as he heard intruders in the tunnel, and smirked.

"I hear unfortunate victims coming to save you morons. Midnight, Chaos, Iblis, go get the trespassers and send them off to agent S." The guys smiled evilly and disappeared, leaving the Commander with Johnny and Moonlight.

"Now, where were we?" he laughed evilly, scaring Johnny and Moonlight stiff.

**(Johnny faced Werepup looked extremely adorable to be picked up)  
**  
"OK, so this is pretty creepy. " Bobby said as they entered the tunnel. It had been two minutes since something really creepy happened; the guy with no face that kidnapped Sonic had come to get them, and pretty much succeeded. All that was left was Bobby, Jordan, Samantha, Kamyllia, and Dagger.

"Why couldn't I have been kidnapped instead? I don't want to be anywhere near you weirdos!… no offense." Dagger said, causing everybody to kind of talk over each other, saying stuff like "Yeah...", "Hey! I'm not… okay I am.", and "How can you say that with being a pig… oh, wait."

Suddenly they heard something down a corridor and went down it, just to stumble onto something awesome.

**(Johnny faced mummy break dancing)**

Ghostking couldn't believe her luck sometimes. Sure it got really bad sometimes, like when she screws up the time-space continuum more than four times. But this was much worse. She was being dangled above a boiling pot of water. Tatl was being forced to listen to Justin Bieber live and in-concert. Sarah was being forced to smell her own stink. Gauntlet had to watch as Lexi was with another man. And M.I.R.A was brainwashed to think she was still saving Johnny and Moonlight. They watched as the black hedgefox Midnight Booster stood grinning. He had just flipped the switch that started the real torture, when out of nowhere a familiar sounding scream came.

"HYAAAAAAA!" Link screeched and booted Midnight in the face while Mario came rolling down Sonic style. Link's arm and sword shut off the torture devices. After everybody was free, they all grabbed Midnight who looked a little scared.  
**  
(Johnny faced Michal Jackson dancing Thriller)  
**  
'NOOOOOOO, PLEASE STOP!" Johnny pleaded. "Let's talk about this! Wanna know all the fun places in the Media World?! I've been around the universes a few hundred times in Ghostking's Hot Tub TARDIS! HELPPPPPPP!" He screamed as the Commander shipped him off to a giant machine designed to zap the powers of any Author, rendering them useless. The commander strapped him in and backed away.

"Wait! Do I at least get a last request?" Johnny asked, crossing his legs. The Commander thought for a second and just shook his head. He slammed the door and was about to turn it on when a lamp smashed him upside the head. He turned and saw Ghostking, Tatl, Amy, Tails, Link, Mario, M.I.R.A, Gauntlet, Lexi, and Sarah.

"I should have known it was you. Only you are this evil!" Ghostking sneered. Then she opened a portal bring her best friend annabethchase98; or Sarah98. Hey, there's two Sarah's.

"Ah, Lordoftheghostking28, my favorite Author. How have you been? You look good." The Commander smirked, but another lamp smashed into the back of his head.

"OWWWW! STOP THROWING LAMPS!" Then he got hit in the face with a chair, courtesy of Bobby. He jumped down from where he was, followed by Jordan, Samantha, Kamyllia, and Dagger. They walked over towards Ghostking and the rest looking ready to kick evil's dark, demented buttocks.

"Awww, how cute. You all think you can take me on? Well, dream on! With his powers I'll be unstoppable! BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The Commander laughed the creepiest laugh ever. Then he threw the switch. Johnny's powers were sucked out of him in a spectacular light show and were transferred into The Commander. He grew in size and strength, then he busted out of the studios and teleported to Earth

"We have to stop him!" Ghostking cried out. Just then a fat Silver and a fat Shadow came limping over, carrying a passed out Sonic and followed by Agent S; AKA Slenderman. Soon even Team Sony made a comeback, bringing Moonlight with them.

"Moonlight!" Sarah and Amy said, running up to him, embracing him in a twin love hug.

"… Ok, it's official. I'm dreaming." Moonlight said, but he still hugged the two girls right back. Johnny only woke up after Ghostking waved a Whopper bar in front of his nose. Unfortunately, she has terrible reflexes.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, let go of me!" Ghostking said, prying Johnny off of her hand. After that, he fell down looking terrible.

"Ooooh, it feels like my soul was being played with like Playdoh." He posed for the epicenes that was supposed to occur, but nothing happened. Johnny lowered his head.

"He has my powers. We need to get him fo- ah!" Johnny stumbled and fell, being drained of his powers hurt deeply.

"You stay here. You'll get killed out there. We'll go and kick his butt for you." Tatl told him. Then they all left, everyone but Kamyllia.

"Hey Kamy. So you know the truth, huh?" Johnny smirked, making Kamyllia jump.

"You mean, you knew?" Kamyllia asked. Johnny just laughed.

"Of course I knew. I felt your mortal presence from the moment you walked through the door. I didn't say anything because I was thinking you could work for me some day."

"W-work for y-you? But I know nothing about Sonic! At least, not enough to make stories from them." Again, Johnny laughed.

"NO, no, no, no! You won't write. I was thinking you could be my O.C. You'll have access to every media universe know to Author kind. All you have to do is say yes." He held out his hand. Kamyllia looked reluctant.

"Did I mention you will be hanging with Bobby a lot more?"

"Deal!" Kamyllia felt a weird presence fill her with energy unknown to mortals.

"That's Fanficergy, a special energy force known only to those imbedded in the Fanfiction universe. Now, are you ready for your first assignment?" Kamyllia just smirked.

**(Johnny ran out, giggled and ran away being chased by angry villagers) **

The Commander destroyed anything he saw, and the destruction was massive. Ghostking was shocked at all of the destruction she saw coming from Johnny's powers.

"Wow. Remind me not to piss Johnny off." Ghostking told Moonlight. They accidently dropped by the Percy Jackson universe briefly and took off with their Pegasi. They are now back on Earth, riding on the Pegasi's backs in the air above the Commander, and they are losing the fight.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT THE COMMANDER! I WILL DESTROY THE FANFICTION UNIVERSE! BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA !" He then destroyed the Mad TV studios. He rained down destruction. All of the authors, O.C's, and other characters were at a loss of what to do. Suddenly, he arrived at Johnny's old house and Bobby's new house.

"Ah, this is going to be good." He raised his foot to destroy the house, but before he could there was a flash of light. When it receded, Johnny, Kamyllia, and the author known as Chumble were in front of the house.

"Hmmm, it seems even without your powers you're still meddlesome." The Commander said. "Time to finish you off once and for all." He raised his foot again and dropped it down. But instead of crushing the house, he was blown back by a massive energy surge. "What?! How-."

"You forgot one little thing in your research. I didn't become an Author by myself." Johnny pointed at Chumble. "He made me an Author, so only he has my true power." Chumble placed his hand on Johnny's shoulder and Johnny was filled with a tremendous amount of Fanficergy. He grew until he was the same size as The Commander and smirked.

"I promised myself I wouldn't use this ability in anger, but you really pissed me off!" Johnny screamed and charged The Commander. The moment he made impact, there was an enormous explosion.

As the smoke died down, The Commander awoke and saw that he was normal sized and his uniform was tattered. "Well, looks like the moron's plan failed." He then saw a girl in a red hood skip over to him. She peeled back the hood to reveal a Johnny version of Justin Bieber's face. She then started singing 'Baby'.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! STOP THE HORROR!" The Commander screamed and kicked the girl making her fly through the air. Suddenly the ground started shaking and he turned to see gazillions of Johnny's all singing 'Stuck inside Your Head' by Julian Smith.

"(Papapa pa paparapa papapa pa)  
Hey  
(Papapa pa paparapa papapa pa)  
How's it going?  
(Papapa pa paparapa papapa pa)  
Cool  
(Papapa pa paparapa parara)"

"NOOOOOOO!" The Commander screamed again and ran like never before. Suddenly Johnny stood in his path. Just stood perfectly still. The Commander charged and slashed Johnny with a sword he pulled out of nowhere. The sword went through Johnny and two Johnnys appeared. At the same time they said, "Oppa Gangnam style!" and started dancing while singing the song in the most annoying way possible. The Commander started slicing each of the Johnnys. Each time two would appear. Soon there were so many that the Commander dropped into the fetal position and cried screaming, "I GIVE UP! YOU WIN! JUST TAKE THE POWERS BACK AND GOOOOO!"

He opened his eyes and saw he was back to where he was before, in the center of the city. But now it was fixed, and he was being thrown in Fanfiction jail. He saw Johnny walk up and he screamed "NOOOOOOO! NOT GANGNAM STYLE! ANYTHING BUT GANGNAM STYLE!" And the door closed as they took him away. Johnny turned to see Chumble leaving, and Ghostking and everybody else coming over. They all thanked him and cheered him on. Soon all the characters that weren't his, Ghostking's, Tatl's, or Sarah's left to their homes.

Back at the studio, Johnny served everybody some good Halloween candy, but made sure to give all the Klondike bar's to Slenderman. While that was happening, Moonlight was in a bad situation; he was being used as a tug-of-war rope by Amy and Sarah.

"He's mine, he was my friend first and he loves me the most!" Sarah yelled pulling Moonlight towards her.

"Please, he has loved me the longest, I mean look at our stories. He always ends up with me."Amy argued pulling Moonlight towards her. Moonlight finally broke free of their grasps and took a deep breath.

"Ok, listen. I think you girls are awesome, but this has to end. My arms hurt from all this fighting. So to end it the girl I choose is-" suddenly the screen turned black and the narrator finished the story

Yes, this Halloween was a very chaotic Halloween, but only Johnny Rocketbooster can make it a Controlled Chaos Halloween. Good night and, to quote Chucky and To Su Lu, "TOoDLEOO and Freak you very much!"

**The End.**

**Johnny: Can you say epic Halloween? This is awesome! Oh and if you guessed Slender man the first time you heard of Agent S, the you get cake and CANDY. Just be truthful. Oh and who do you think Moonlight should be with, the winning girl gets Moonlight next story.**

**Moonlight: Yeah, yeah, yeah, just end this author outro so we can go trick or treating. But I really want a girlfriend so please vote.**

**Sarah: Johnny, Ghostking, Sarah, Tatl, and Chumble don't own anything but their O.C's.**

**Johnny: That's right.**

**Ghostking: Got it?**

**Tatl: Love it.**

**Sarah: Own it.**

**The Commander: I will be back, and I will destroy you all!**

**Johnny: Oppa Gangnam Style! (Dances to the song)**

**The Commander NOOOOOO! (Runs away screaming for his mommy).**

**Tatl****: ****Hi! I was Johnny's beta reader for this story. Did I do a good job? With that said, Happy Halloween!**


End file.
